Of Cuffs and Red Ribbon
by missherlocked
Summary: ...maybe Kanda didn't have to buy cuffs, after all.


Disclaimer: D Gray-Man is not mine.

Thanks to my beta, dancing-with-the-devil 1995.

q**q**q

What he wanted was just to take a sip of Allen's lips, to see the color of fine hair here and there, and to feel his flat abdomen pressed against Kanda's. It would be sweaty and tiring, it would be wonderful and painful, but it would be heaven nonetheless. Allen would be beneath him, naked, handsomely pretty, panting and jolting and resisting.

Kanda knew that if Allen would be his... partner, he would not be so willing, and the thought of Allen cuffed, eyes glinting with hatred and lust, bare skin shining and moving, trying to avoid him but ending up hitting the right spot-

"Alleennnnn~!"

The world spun back, and Allen was not an angry porcelain doll tied up in his bed, and Kanda was not trailing his tongue along Allen's neck. Allen was sleeping peacefully under an old oak tree, white shirt buttoned up but left untucked, and impossibly gray eyelashes opened up in the sound of Lavi's yell.

Lavi ran and pulled Allen up, all the while completely ignoring Kanda on purpose. An ungentle breeze swept them, and Allen's white shirt that first stuck to his pale, young skin, was free and the benefit of wet white shirt (you could see through them! His flat stomach, his lean body!) went to waste. Kanda was annoyed for some reason he knew all too well why, but he didn't acknowledge that by thinking that; it was because Allen and Lavi had dared to come to his meditation place. It was easy to lie to himself; it became too much a habit lately.

Allen looked dazed but Kanda knew that the boy was aware of his surrounding and was able to stop Lavi from pushing him to the edge of the cliff, so Kanda did nothing to stop them. True he was a little bit concerned, Allen could fall for Innocence's sake (Kanda didn't believe in God, but his Mugen), but they were playing and flirting with each other and he wasn't invited, so Kanda didn't care.

Another lie.

Allen's hair was tied up in a swaying ponytail; his nape was bare, exposing his broad shoulders and thin waist, portraying a skinny boyish figure from behind. The sunlight-the fucking sun that dragged Allen and Lavi to this cliff on the first place, because it was too hot inside the quarter and it was cool and pleasant here, Kanda realized -was contrast against the sickly pale skin that Kanda just wanted to rub his own tan because of the thought he had that tan would look exotic with white hair. Or they could just have sex until Allen's skin was rose-colored and at least, he wouldn't look so ill.

"Take off your shirt!" chirped Lavi, flashing his abs to Allen's face. He was not wearing anything on top. Something was wrong with the air conditioner today, that was the reason the main quarter was boiling hot, and Lavi, being Lavi just walked around shirtless. Allen, always the gentleman, just took off his exorcist coat and his vest, and Kanda wore his usual attire because he wouldn't admit that mere weather could affect him. "We can't afford your shirt to get wet, can we?"

Allen became fully alert and slapped Lavi's hands, pushing him from the ravine that the redhead fell with a loud shriek.

Oh fuck. Did Kanda just witness a murder?

"I didn't kill him," Allen frowned, turning around to face him. "We do this all the time. There's completely safe, deep ocean down there. You should join us."

Tch. Kanda almost had his hopes up. If Allen hadn't pushed him and there were rocks down there, Kanda would have pushed Lavi himself.

Before he knew it, Kanda was flying and Allen was beside him grinning and screaming. Wind slapped him hard on his face, and before he could enjoy the sensation, he was in the water. His ears were popping; he heard Allen and Lavi's laughter mixed: Kanda was unhappy.

Kanda swam to the surface, took a deep breath, and snapped. "Who the FUCK do you think you are-"

Allen was shaking his head; his hair whipped around him and the red ribbon, which had tied his ponytail, was nowhere to be found. Water was splashed to his face but Kanda did not care because Allen's white shirt floated around him, and Kanda could see the idiot's chest and almost-abs and the gigantic cross-shaped scar.

"You're HOT!" Lavi shrieked like a fan-oh snap, he was a fan-and made the move to tackle Allen. Allen dodged and gray eyes slanted.

"Don't stare at me like that," he pouted to Lavi.

"Like what?"

"Like my Master when he ogled a girl."

"Of course I don't!" Lavi said, looking hurt. Big lie. "My feelings toward you is brother-"

Allen was naturally white-haired. Lavi tried to hug him but Allen swam away, so the dumb redhead caught his jeans and it just _flashed_. It made his whole body tickle, and it left Lavi speechless. Allen of course, didn't know what he accidentally exposed, fixing his jeans that were dangerously low on his hips.

"It's not fun anymore, Lavi-_san_," Allen said, eyebrows furrowed together. "I'm going back." He suddenly changed to Crown Clown, whipping his rope somewhere far above and flew away.

"That tease," the bookman successor cursed.

"What do you mean?" Kanda asked sharply, the first sentence he uttered this evening. Lavi gawked.

"You're such a virgin!" The redhead said, and Kanda ignored this. He couldn't unsheathe his Mugen in salty water. "Allen flaunted his flesh on purpose! Can't you see?"

Kanda raised an elegant eyebrow. Those entire innocent moves were-_on purpose_?

Of course, Allen lived half of his life with his perverted master; it just made sense if he was corrupted. The question was _why_?

"He was flirting with me, of course," Lavi said dreamily.

Or with me, Kanda thought with grim satisfaction, recalling the blush when Allen's eyes met with his. Before Allen took off, their gaze met and for a friction second Allen's eyes widened and he probably saw _"the master-ogling-whore-stare"_ from Kanda.

"I think Allen just wanted to know who interested in him," Lavi mused out loud.

...Or he just wanted to know if I am interested, Kanda thought.

And it was the image again: Allen on his bed, smelling like Kanda, hickeys on his neck-red was beautiful on Allen's skin, contrasting, completing his translucent skin-lips puckered... and submissive, for the feeling was mutual.

Maybe Kanda didn't have to prepare for cuffs after all.

**q**q**q**


End file.
